


Gravity

by bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)



Series: Hayffie Challenge Daily Prompts [11]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hayffie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "<a href="http://hayffiechallenge.tumblr.com/post/22120871457/daily-prompt-11-it-was-gravity-that-brought-them">it was gravity that brought them together</a>." "He didn't want to fall in love with her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

He didn't want to fall in love with her.

It wasn't that she was an Escort and he was a Victor. It wasn't that she was unattractive, either. He knew exactly how attractive she was, under the makeup and wigs and fancy clothing.

It was the principle of the thing, a masochistic selflessness and selfishness. He couldn't let himself get too attached to anything, not with the rebellion moving so quickly. He didn't want to have another thing to lose.

They were falling together, drawn down like gravity, and he didn't want her with him if they hit the ground.


End file.
